


Smoke & Mirrors

by Sweetpeaasylum



Series: Love On Record [2]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: AU where Ian gets turned into a vampire instead of dying, But he's cute, F/M, Ian is a fluffy cinnamon bun who is also kinda dumb sometimes, Vampire Ian, because I have no self control and love the idea of vampire Ian, random crack fic that came to me at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpeaasylum/pseuds/Sweetpeaasylum
Summary: Ian gets a mirror, Eve gets a surprise, and Adam gets angry.





	Smoke & Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> As the myth goes, vampires don't show up in mirrors - but that only applies if the mirror is backed in silver! Modern mirrors are backed in aluminium normally, so in theory, vampires should be able to see themselves in them. No silver, no problem, unless you factor in the myth that vampires have no souls. I leave that up to interpretation.

Ian had always had his suspicions about his boss - how did Adam make all of his money, why was he never seen during the daytime, and what about the fact that he never ate? Not to mention, why were there no mirrors in Adam’s house? Ian never got the answers to those questions until after he died and came back on Adam’s couch.  
“Adam, don’t mirrors work nowadays, since they’re not made with silver? Why the hell don’t you have any mirrors in this place, man?”  
The look Adam gave Ian was absolutely exasperated, but after a moment, he muttered, “There are still some that don’t work.”  
Ian’s eyebrows rose suspiciously at that, but he gave a shrug, “Okay... but I’m gonna put a mirror in my bathroom. If I’m moving in here, I’ve gotta have a mirror, man.”  
Adam gave a huff, but didn’t say anything in protest, so Ian took that as a reluctant yes. Before Ian had been turned, he thought Adam’s behaviour was interesting and cool, but living with him… That was something else. It wasn’t that Adam was a bad roommate, but it was odd living with someone who was almost 500 years older than him and very set in his ways. Though Adam was up to date in terms of music and guitars, much of his behaviour had to do with customs that were decades, if not centuries out of date - like the whole mirror thing. He could understand where Adam was coming from, but it was very unlikely that he’d come across a silver mirror nowadays unless he was in a museum or something.  
\---  
After everything was packed up, it only took Ian a few hours to get his few possessions moved into Adam’s newly cleaned out basement - cleaning it and moving everything from there into other unused spaces in the house had taken the better part of the weekend. Most of Ian’s furnishings had come along with the apartment that he had been living in, but given Adam’s proclivity to hoarding, they managed to find most of the furniture he needed from somewhere in the house, though a trip to Ikea had been necessary to get the last of what he needed.  
It wasn’t until just after Ian had moved in that Eve returned from a trip to L.A. with Ava. She hadn’t wanted to go, but Ava refused to leave Detroit unless Eve agreed to go on a girls only weekend trip with her. It hadn’t been as bad as Eve had been anticipating, but she couldn’t help but be relieved when she was back in Adam’s all too familiar house once again. What she hadn’t expected upon entering was to see Ian traipsing up and down the basement stairs with boxes of stuff from Ikea. “I thought it would be best if he moved in for a while to get his bearings,” Adam mumbled into Eve’s hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I don’t need any more near death situations, not to mention if he actually did kill someone… it’ll only be for a few months, then he’ll be moving back on his own again. Hopefully.”  
Eve was silent as she eyed the young man crossing the hallway with another box of shelf parts, “Don’t you think you’re being a little too careful, Adam? Can’t you trust him with this?” It wasn’t that she didn’t like Ian - she did. Very much so. But Adam was… difficult to live with. It was why he and Eve worked so well together; they both had their fair share of quirks, but they knew when it was time to go back to sharing a home or living long distance to make it work.  
“I don’t know, but he agreed that he’d rather lay low here for a while. His friends think he’s gone back to Russia for his family or something like that, so they shouldn’t be a problem, but I think in the meantime, it will be good for him to learn in isolation.” They both quieted as Ian passed the hallway again, stepping out into the brisk spring air to get the last box from his car. Once he was outside, Adam continued, “He is easily distracted. The last thing we need is for him to lose control in a club or something like that. He was up on the lease of his apartment anyway and rent was getting too high for him to afford,” Adam sighed, scratching the back of his head, “I figured it would be fine until he finds a new place to live.”  
Eve gave a huff, but didn’t complain any further. The situation could’ve been a lot worse if Ava hadn’t given Ian her blood and just left him to die. Eve gave a reluctant nod and closed her eyes as Ian passed by once more to bring the last of his boxes into the basement. Though she liked Ian, it would have been nice to have the night alone with her husband after such an exhausting weekend.  
\---  
It was a few days later when Adam and Ian both had their headphones on, listening to a track they’d just spent the past few hours recording. Adam taught Ian how to press it to vinyl and now both of them were in deep focus listening to their tones interacting in the final product for the first time. It was then that a shriek jolted both of them from their focus.  
Adam whipped his headphones off and disappeared down the hall by the time Ian was even moving to stand up. “Eve? Are you alright,” he called, rushing to the kitchen, where Eve sat sprawled on the floor, looking shaken, but covering her face to hide nervous laughter.  
When Ian stepped into the room moments later, Adam glared daggers at him and pointed to the mirror that was propped against the refrigerator door, “What the fuck is that?”  
Ian’s mouth went dry when he realized that he’d forgotten to bring his mirror downstairs. Shit. “I-I’m sorry. I forgot to bring it down with me last night. I’m so sorry, Eve. I didn’t know…” He hadn’t known a mirror would be enough to scare a several thousand year-old vampire half to death. It was just a reflection after all.  
Eve gave a breathless little laugh as Adam helped her to her feet, silently making sure that she was alright, “I’m fine, Ian, all is forgiven. I just can’t say that I’ve seen my own reflection in a mirror in quite some time. Better than being frightened of my own shadow, I suppose.” Eve’s tone was good natured despite her husband’s protectiveness and ire, “You’re a few days early for April Fool’s Day though, Ian,” she added with a wry smirk, “you’d better watch your back.” With that, she glanced in the mirror, seeming enamoured by her own reflection for a moment, before turning around to press a kiss to Adam’s cheek. “I’m fine, Darling, don’t worry so much,” she murmured against his skin, gently nudging his jaw with her nose.  
Though Adam was still on edge, he relaxed slightly at Eve’s words, but his eyes flicked between Ian and the mirror, “Ian, would you take that thing downstairs?”  
“I-yeah. Yeah, man, I’ll take care of it.”  
“Don’t,” Eve interrupted before Ian could move, “I think we could all use a little look in the mirror every now and again, don’t you?”  
Ian froze, looking between the two of them nervously before Adam finally huffed, “Fine. Eve, you decide where it goes. I don’t want any more surprises.” He glared at his reflection as though the mirror had personally offended his ancestors, but he let Eve wriggle out of his grasp to move it.  
“It’ll be in the hall by the door then,” she called over her shoulder, already making her way in that direction, but as she left the kitchen, she shot a wink at Ian over her shoulder while Adam wasn’t looking.  
The brief look Adam shot Ian before leaving the kitchen was absolutely poisonous, but he silently left Ian alone in the kitchen to wither from embarrassment. At least he hadn’t left the curtains open again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this silly little crack fic!


End file.
